


And the Winner Is

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC has to be in NYC for the VMAs while Lance is in Houston for part of his space training.  They manage to find time for each other in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AND THE WINNER IS

 

“You’re really here to visit Lance?” An excited fan asked JC as he walked from the airport to a waiting car.

“Yeah, I am. He’s been away for a while, and he can’t really go home…so I thought it’d be nice.” JC quickly scribbled an autograph, eager to get to the car.

“So he won’t be at the VMAs?” The girl pouted.

“Afraid not. No time in his schedule for it,” JC said. “Thanks and bye!” JC darted into the car, heaving a sigh of relief.

“Good afternoon, sir,” the driver said.

“Hi,” JC said, staring out the window. It was only when they were actually out of the airport and onto the freeway that he noticed that he was nervously picking at a hole in his jeans.

 

JC signed in at the front desk, trying to ignore the fans that were lounging around the lobby. He knew he should go over and be sociable, but he didn’t feel like it. It wasn’t like they were in Houston on NSYNC business, anyway. Lance was busy, with a job to do, and JC was…JC was…visiting.

“Here you are, sir.” The clerk handed him the keycard. “Enjoy your stay. You’ll find Mr. Bass in room six-twenty.”

“Thank you.” JC glanced at the group of five or six girls in the corner.

“Sir, we’ve tried to keep the non-guests at bay, especially with Mr. Bass staying in this same hotel, but it’s been difficult. Will it bother you, having them here? We could up security, if you wish.” The clerk smiled apologetically.

“No,” JC said, sighing. “It’s part of my job…but I’m thinking we’ll be up and out of here pretty early tomorrow, anyway. I’m going over to the Space Center with Mr. Bass.”

“Have a nice time.”

“Thank you,” JC said again. He picked up his duffel. His suitcase had already been taken up to his room.

JC mentally pushed the elevator up six floors, but it seemed to crawl. He slowly walked down the hallway, nodding to Lance’s bodyguard, who was standing in the hallway on his cellphone. JC unlocked the door to room six-fourteen, threw his bag on the floor, then let the door fall shut as he went into the hallway again. He ran a hand through his hair as he knocked on the door of room six-twenty. The door opened and he looked at Lance, who stood in the doorway smiling.

“Hello, JC.”

“Hi, Lance. How are you?” JC gave Lance a brotherly hug, slapping him on the back. “Damn, you’ve lost weight.”

“Well, Russian food isn’t all that. I don’t see HOW they get so big and stocky.” Lance stepped aside and allowed the door to close. He looked at JC. JC looked at him. “Oh, my God, I didn’t know how much I fucking missed you.” Lance threw himself into JC’s open arms. “It’s been hell, Jayce. Pure hell. The work is hard, learning the language is harder, and not being able to see you…I won’t even go there.”

“I missed you, too,” JC said, smiling with relief. He was afraid that Lance hadn’t felt the pain of being apart, but it was obvious he had.

“I know that I should try to be romantic, say all kinds of sweet things.” Lance pulled back to lean his forehead against JC’s. “But really all I wanna do is drag you to that bed and just bury myself in something warm and welcoming and familiar.”

“You can bury yourself in anything you want,” JC said, smiling. Lance arched an eyebrow and kissed JC’s nose.

“Then come over here.” Lance took JC by the hand and led him to the bed. Lance sat down and JC smiled. He knew what Lance wanted.

JC slowly unbuttoned the dark red denim shirt he was wearing. Lance sighed with disappointment as he saw the white wifebeater underneath, but JC made a big show of taking it off. JC took his time unbuttoning the button-fly jeans, and Lance’s eyes widened. Everything underneath was pure JC.

“Like what you see?” JC slowly stepped out of the jeans and stood naked before Lance.

“Oh, yes,” Lance whispered. He stood and went over to touch JC tenderly, kissing JC as he relearned every inch of JC’s beautiful body. “I dreamt of this.”

“Me, too,” JC said. “Even though I was here, I still missed you. Every…sexy…inch…of you,” JC moaned as Lance stroked him.

“Good.” Lance pulled his tshirt over his head and JC smiled at the muscles that rippled across Lance’s arms and stomach.

“My man is SEXY,” JC said, letting his hand dip across the smoothness of Lance’s stomach. “And buff…I might hire YOU as my bodyguard.”

“Do you make it a habit of fucking your bodyguards?” Lance murmured as he shoved down his sweatpants.

“N-no,” JC stammered, surprised as always at how impressively Lance was hung. He had seen it a million times, touched it hundreds of times, but the thought that it was all his…JC shivered.

“Now…what did you say about me burying something somewhere?” Lance asked, falling back onto the bed.

JC pounced, yet again reminding Lance of a cat. JC took his time licking and sucking, marking every inch of Lance’s body as his. “Burying…hmmm…” JC lifted Lance’s legs and made a big deal of licking and sucking across Lance’s cock and balls.

“Oh, Jayce, yes…” Lance arched up as JC’s tongue explored.

“Not this time…” JC released Lance and moved up to kiss him. “I think YOU were doing the burying.”

“Oh…right…” Lance rolled JC onto his back. “I swear, I thought these were gonna dry up or something, it’s been so long.” Lance grabbed a condom from the nightstand, where he had everything ready and waiting.

“I notice the lube hasn’t dried up, though.” JC smirked at Lance.

“I gotta do SOMETHING over there…and when my boyfriend keeps calling and leaving porn messages on my voicemail…” Lance pointed out. JC hissed as two of Lance’s wet fingers worked their way inside. “I thought that would shut you up,” Lance said, smirking as well.

It was all so familiar, yet it felt like the first time. JC’s slender legs moved around Lance, and his hips danced up towards every thrust. Lance pulled JC’s arms up over his head, and their fingers intertwined as he moved in and out. Lance’s orgasm was so intense he almost cried, and as he watched JC cum, as he heard JC whisper I love you, the tears actually did fall.


	2. Chapter 2

AND THE WINNER IS  
Two

 

“So, give Justin a big hug for me and wish him luck, okay?” Lance ordered as JC zipped his suitcase closed. “I’ll totally be watching.”

“I know.”

“And I’ll watch the pre-show, too, so I’ll know how you look,” Lance said, smiling. “I’m afraid of what you’ll come up with, but I’ll watch anyway. We should be done by then…I told them that it’s vital to my career to watch MTV.”

“Right.”

“Hey.” Lance put a finger under JC’s chin and tilted his head up. “Hey.”

“It’s just…soon you’ll be back in Russia again, and I know I won’t see you, and then…fuck.” JC shrugged away from Lance’s touch.

“I THOUGHT we were okay regarding all this,” Lance said through almost-clenched teeth.

“We are. I want your dream for you. I want you happy. I…I don’t want you to die, Lance,” JC finally admitted.

“What? How am I dying?”

“Does the word ‘Challenger’ mean anything to you? And we’re not exactly talking about the best space program here. The Russians can hardly feed the people in their country, yet you’re trusting their technology.”

“There are a lot of brilliant minds in the Russian space program, JC.”

“But they can’t hold it all together with the brilliance of their brains. I saw the IMAX…there’s nothing holding that shit together except a whole lot of duct tape!”

“JC,” Lance began.

“No. I finally, after all these fucking years, find someone to love me for ME. Not because I’m JC on the Mickey Mouse Club. Not because I’m JC from NSYNC. JUST because I’m JC. And now I’m losing you to God knows what!” JC was almost hysterical.

“Jayce…” Lance put his arms around JC, shocked at the way JC was shaking. They had never talked about this. JC had never shown this side of him. “Do you want me to back out?”

“What?” JC whispered, pulling away.

“Say the word and I’ll make the call,” Lance said. “I can’t do this if I know you’re so upset. I don’t WANT to do it if it makes you this upset. I will tell them I changed my mind.”

“But all the money, and the publicity. You’d look like a fool.”

Lance shrugged. “You’d still love a fool, right?”

“Of course I would.” JC hugged Lance again. “But I won’t have to. I won’t do that to you, Lance. You’re going up there and getting your dreams. I’ll be fine. I’ll just…hook up with Justin until you get back.”

“Excuse me?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, you’re only replaceable with the best, baby,” JC said, finally smiling. “You know I won’t. I’m all yours, and I’ll be waiting until you get back.”

“And I WILL get back.” Lance kissed JC gently.

“I feel like I’m never gonna see you again, though.”

“You will. I promise.”

 

“I cannot believe you said that!” JC hissed to Chris as they moved away from Kurt Loder. “You made it sound like Lance and I were down there fucking or something!”

“You were, weren’t you?” Chris asked in a low voice, and Joey snickered.

“Dammit, Chris, the LAST thing he needs is to be outed,” JC snapped.

“Like everyone in the free world hasn’t already figured out that Lance is about as straight as a piece of wet spaghetti,” Chris said. “No one cares. We don’t. You shouldn’t.”

“Leave him alone, Chris,” Joey said. “He just misses his little boy. Don’t you, Joshy?” Joey grabbed JC’s face and squeezed.

“Knock it off.” JC pulled away and walked ahead. He didn’t need reminded.

 

JC fidgeted as they waited to present. They watched Justin, who looked fantastic. JC was impressed and very proud. He couldn’t imagine just putting himself out there for everyone. He wasn’t ready for that yet. And he knew that everyone expected a lot of Justin in this performance. MTV had saved it until nearly the end of the show, which showed what THEY expected. And Justin delivered.

“Man, that was great!” JC hugged Justin when he ran offstage.

“Thanks,” Justin panted, going to a corner to towel off and quickly change his shirt.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Lance Bass,” the announcer said.

“What?” JC whispered, whipping his head around. He was severely disappointed to see Jimmy Fallon impersonating Lance on the big screen.

“You knew he wasn’t coming up for this, right?” Joey said softly. JC nodded.

“Yeah, but, you know…”

“A boy can dream,” Chris finished for him, taking the edge of JC’s hat and pulling it down over his face. JC slapped him out of the way and smiled.

 

“I still don’t understand how you got so sick,” JC said, helping Joey into the elevator.

“I dunno…must’ve been something I ate,” Joey moaned, holding his stomach. “Thanks, Jayce, for bringing me back.”

“It’s okay…I didn’t feel like hitting the parties, anyway,” JC said. He helped Joey to his room and opened the door for him. “Have a good night, Joe.”

“You, too,” Joey said, giving JC a smile.

JC sighed as he let himself into his room. It was true. He was almost thankful that Joey had gotten sick. JC didn’t feel like going to parties, didn’t feel like being interviewed. He just felt like sitting alone in the dark and feeling sorry for himself. “I thought I could trust you not to dress like a nightmare,” a voice said from the bed. JC yelped and turned on a light. Lance smiled sweetly at him. “That hat…baby, you have a beautiful face, why won’t you show it?”

“I…you…” JC actually rubbed his eyes, blinked, then looked again.

“I told you you’d see me again,” Lance said softly, getting up from the bed. He came over to kiss JC. “And here I am.”

“How…you’re…”

“I begged pleaded and actually promised to pay some money out of my own pocket. I only have tonight, though…I have to leave God-awful-early tomorrow.” Lance cradled JC’s face in his hands and kissed him again. “I keep my promises. I’ll be back.”

“Lance,” JC whispered, pulling Lance into his arms and hugging him. His tears wet Lance’s hair.  
THE END


End file.
